Its the Journey Not the Destination
by xloveisimmortalx
Summary: The Scoobies and Angel Investigations come together to find their way home, being put through normal everyday problems as well as that of the supernatural. follow them on their journey to find the true meaning of family. Crossover. Characters/Couples; BA FG OWT XA CS FW DC JG L
1. ITJNTD Prologue

**TITLE; **its the journey not the destination

**CHAPTER; **prologue

**CAST/COUPLES; **Buffy/Angel Fred/Gunn Oz/Willow/Tara Xander/Anya Cordelia/Spike Faith/Wesley Dawn/Conner Joyce/Giles Lorne.

**RATING; **PG-13 maybe over, not to sure how its gonna turn out yet.

**DISCLAIMER; **I don't own anything, but my imagination.

**WARNING; **I can sometimes get side tracked while writing someone's P.O.V. my chapters may be short because I prefer them to be like scenes not episodes.

**TIMELINE;** **Angel**; season 3 episode 19 The Price. **Buffy The Vampire Slayer**: season 5 episode 13 Blood Ties. I know the timeline is wigged but I wanted to change it so that Glory and Joyce would be in it. if you have any questions feel free to ask through comments.

_**IMPORTANT;**_Wesley doesn't help Fred out with the slugs because Gunn and Angel figure it out. Cordelia just saved then from the slugs. Glory didn't land in Sunnydale, you'll find out where she lands later. Buffy just finished talking to Dawn about blood.

**THOUGHTS; **_thoughts or 'thoughts' or _'thoughts' if it confuses you just comment and ill explain.

**_ENJOY!_**

'Almost done.' Thought the ragged looking man, in an old abandoned warehouse in down town Los Angeles, leaning over a symbol in the shape of a pentagram, painted in blood. Demon blood. 'This better work' he thought reaching over to his pile of research materials and picking up a book. He flipped to a marked page. 'Yep all done' he cross referenced.  
He picked up a interestingly strange looking knife off the small pile of his belongings. The knife was almost hypnotic to stare at to long. The handle was alluring with its bold colors of Silver, Gold and royal blue, mixed as if they were poured on. The blade itself was curved with symbols carved into the unknown material. The symbols themselves were, along with the knife unknown to this dimension.  
With the knife he sliced the palm of his right hand and held it over the middle of the 1 1 meter pentagram. As the blood dipped off the knife the man said nothing, for no words were needed, the ritual was done in silence, older than words them self. At the exact millisecond that the blood reached the center of the symbol it rushed out in five directions running along the demon blood as if it were a train running on tracks as the blood covered the whole symbol it came back to the center again, and at the exact millisecond that the blood connected the ground opened swallowing the man and all his belongings leaving nothing, no proof anyone was ever there.


	2. Portalion

"Good? we're not Good." sais Lorne. "Everybody forgetting a little unexpected company on the way. goes by the initials of "The Destroyer?""

Fred suddenly awakens with a start. "The Destroyer! I remember... The Destroyers coming...

"Right. We got that." said Cordelia "any idea when?"

"Um..." said Fred thinking hard "I think..."

Suddenly there's a huge electrical charge in the middle of the lobby accompanied by a loud clap of thunder.

"Now" Fred says lamely.

A dimensional tear opens up and a huge, ferocious monster emerges from it.

Unknown to the Angel Investigations team the scoobies appear out of their own portal, but don't interrupt because they don't get the chance.

Groo pushes Cordy back, and raises his axe. Everyone else instinctively steps back.

Except Angel, who stands his ground.

The monster faces Angel, rears up, roars and then...

Something else emerges from the tear, somersaulting once, twice - At which time a glistening blade swipes at the monster, cleaving its head and torso in two - and a third time, and lands on its feet as the huge ferocious monster falls dead.

The something else was teenage boy, roughly 16, adorned with jewelry made from the teeth, bones and other trophies of the many unfortunate demons and creatures he's butchered. Strapped to one forearm is a curved, serrated blade (the one that killed the huge beastie). And in his other hand, an exotic and lethal looking, handheld weapon from which protrude a half-dozen sharpened stakes.

The boy raises up his weapon, aims it directly at Angel's heart and says "hi dad"

Angel: "My god. - It's you. - Connor."

Connor launches three more stakes at Angel, who ducks and rolls to avoid them.

"Angel!" yells Cordy.

Cordy tosses her sword, and Angel catches it out of the air as he rolls back to his feet. Connor tosses the stake launcher aside and swipes at Angel with the blade in his left hand. Angel parries the blow on his sword.

Connor does a one-handed cartwheel, then flips up, kicking both Gunn and Groo in the chest in quick succession before landing on his feet in front of the counter.

Cordy has positioned herself in front of Lorne and Fred, holding another sword in a guard position.

"Will you just stop for..." says Angel.

Connor spins back to swipe at Angel. Angel spins so that for a moment the two of them are standing back to back, parrying the blade in Connor's left with the sword in his right.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Continues Angel.

Connor elbows Angel in the back, dropping him face first on the floor, grabs a hold of one of Angel's ankles and sends him sliding across the floor between his own spread legs. As he slides, Angel turns onto his back and catches the down swing of Connor's blade on his sword.

"Wait!" Angel yells.

Angel kicks both feet up into Connor's face, sending him flying into a backward flip. Connor lands flat on his back, but does a quick kip-up back to his feet.

Gunn and Groo are also back on their feet, and together with Angel from a triangle around Connor as they all shift positions.

"Okay. Everybody just calm down." Angel starts.

Groo swipes at Connor and gets knocked back into the stairs. Connor turns and parries the swing Gunn aims at him then spins out of it into a punch at Angel, back around to punch at Gunn. He keeps spinning and kicking and punching at his three opponents in turn in rapid succession.

"Angel, if Peter Pan here doesn't stop..." Gunn starts.

Connor jump-kicks Gunn hard in the chest, then moves in for the killing blow. Before he can complete it, Angel hits him on the back of the head with the pommel of his sword, knocking him away from Gunn.

Angel drops the sword, and straddles Connor, hitting him with a hard right-cross, then forcing the blade strapped to Connor's left wrist closer and closer to his own throat.

The tip of the blade starts to dig into Connor's throat. Suddenly Angel's eyes widen. He rips the blade from Connor's arm and tosses it behind him, then slowly backs off, staring at his son. Cordy, still standing guard in front of Lorne and Fred, watches as Angel slowly offers his hand to help Connor up. But Connor only squirms back a little, then jumps to his feet and runs towards the door, when he's about to reach the steps. He suddenly stops as if being frozen, one leg in the air and one arm raised. Enraged he shout "Let me go!"

"Connor!" yelled Angel running up to his son, then stopping sensing something he knew couldn't be real. He turns and looks at the Scooby's, eyes widening in shock. Then he remembers Connor and he dismisses the Scooby's with nothing more than a quirked eye brow. "Connor?, it is you right?"

Connor glared at him and said "My names Stephen."

"But..." Started Angel confused. "But you are Connor?"

"Angel, man" said Gunn "are you sure."

"I'm sure." Angel nodded "you said 'Hi dad', didn't you?"

Connor didn't answer, just glared.

"Are you sure he didn't just say 'your dead'." Reasoned Lorne.

"I'm sure, this has to be Connor."

"Dude, just last week he was in diapers." Said Gunn.

"Quor toth is a hell dimension time travels faster there." Angel said before realizing what his words meant. "Oh god." He looked at his son, "you grew up in a hell dimension, and it's all my fault."

"Actually I believe the fault would be mine." Said a British voice, followed by a man rolling out of the portal that was still open.

"Wesley?" Questioned Cordy "how did, why did"

"Oh great it's you." Said Connor sarcastically from his frozen spot near the stairs "you can let me go now."

"But then you'd just run away." Said Wesley standing up with what appeared to be a bundle of animal skins. Wesley looked Angel in the eyes and said "I'm sorry. As soon as I got well enough I found a way to Quar toth, I left yesterday, but I've been there for the past year, when I couldn't convince Connor to came home I decided to make him. I know I shouldn't of made him come against his free will, but I had to bring you something and he would let me." He slowly walked towards Angel holding out the bundle of animal skin. "I believe this is yours."

Angel looked at the bundle questionably wondering what it was, then he heard a faint heart beat coming from it. He cautiously took the bundle from Wesley's arm and looked down at it, and couldn't believe what he saw. A little girl. He looked over his shoulder at Connor, at Wesley, then at the little bundle of joy sleeping in his arms. "Mine?" He asked Wesley, still staring at the girl. "But that's impossible."

"Impossible, is a word that doesn't exist in our vocabulary." Answered Wesley looking at Connor.

"If you let me go I promise not to run." Said Connor breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"Why should I believe you" said Wesley suddenly becoming stern again.

"Because you know I won't leave her here." Said Connor.

"Very well, but don't even think about running."

"Well I am now." Was Connors remark.

"Do you want me to let you go or not?" Said Wesley.

Connor stayed silent.

Wesley whispered a few words in more than one language and Connors arms and legs dropped from their raised position.

Connor glared at Angel before scanning the crowd he seemed to know who each of the people were, putting names to faces, except... "Who are they?" He asked nodding towards the Scooby's who stood there still trying to figure out what was going on.

Conner didn't seem to care about the answer he looked over at Angel and glared, the rest of them still looking at the Scoobies.

"Willow?" Asked Xander thinking maybe she might have an explanation.

Willow just shrugged still staring at Angel along with Buffy, Giles and Spike wondering if they heard the conversation right.

"The spell we used on glory it must have had a timing side effect. One of the kinks." Tara explained.

Angel not paying attention just staring between Connor and the little girl. He noticed that when Connor looked down at the girl his face softened and he smiled slightly. "You care for her." Stated Angel gaining everyone's attention "what is she to you?" He asked.

"My sister," said Connor "but your not my dad." His face hardened again.

"Then how is she your sister?" Angel countered more than a little hurt at his sons statement.

"Blood" stated Connor simply.

"I share the same blood as you." Said Angel.

"No." Said Connor "you steal other people's blood, your just an animal."

"Then what does that make you?" Snapped Cordelia, having enough if the hurt look in her best friends eyes.

"Better, because I'm Human." Connor said looking around the room, glaring when he came to Spike and Lorne. When he came to Dawn though he stopped and stared her until Buffy stepped in front of her sister blocking her from Connors view. Connor looked at Buffy cocked his head to the side and said "power." Before turning back to Angel and the little girl.

"Wesley." Said Angel still staring at his son. "How?" he asked simply.

Wesley knowing what he meant answered with "she came through a portal yesterday while I was in Quar Toth along with what I believe we're the Oracles they told me she was your daughter and that all would be revealed in time, then they disappeared and I haven't seen them since, she doesn't have a name, I don't know who the mother is. When Connor saw her he somehow knew she was his sister and he tried to take her from me, that's when these words came out of my mouth and he suddenly froze, I mesmerized the words and that's how I can control him, I'm going to look into both the ordeals as soon as I get the chance." With that Wesley turned to leave, when he was about to reach the door something stopped him.

"Wait!" Angel shouted "Wes, your welcome to stay if you like." Angel said forgiving his friend.

Wesley smiled slightly before nodding "thank you, most of the books I need to look into here anyway." He walked into the office and shut the door without another word.

Xander would've commented on the tension, but decided against it knowing all he would receive was glares. So he decided to ask the question on all the Scoobies tongues "Dad?" He asked Angel.

Angel came out of his thoughts with a start, he kept forgetting the Scoobies were there. "yeah uh, Cordy could you..." he trailed off staring at the office door that Wesley just walked through. "I'll be back in a seck."

"Angel!" exclaimed Fred, he turned to her questioningly "May I?" she asked shyly indicating the little girl.

Angel smiled slightly at Fred "yeah sure, just..."

"Got it" Fred smiled giddily at the little girl "You look like your daddy." she coed quietly down at the little girl. She looked up at Connor and smiled then to the scoobies "Hi I'm Fred" she waved at them "and this here is Charles, and that's Groo, and Lorne and there's Cordy. the people from before were Angel and Wesley. So, who are you?"

"We are the scoobies." announced Xander proudly.

"That's Xander" started Cordelia "and that's Willow, Giles, Dawn, Buffy-"

"Buffy?!" interrupted Gunn "As in the Buffy, as in the love of his unlife Buffy?"

"Yes that Buffy, have you ever heard of any other." said Cordy "anyway that's Spike, and - what's Spike doing here?!" she grabbed the discarded sword from earlier on.

"Wow, easy there princes, I aint hear to cause trouble, well at least not today." said Spike smirking at her.

When Cordy didn't put down the sword Xander said "don't worry, he's got performance issues."

Spike glared.

Gunn quirked an eyebrow "Performance issues?" he chuckled out.

"Labrats put a chip in my brain, but that's all it is. My performance could have you all screaming." said Spike smirking at his double meaning.

"Anyway!" started Xander "That's Anya, Tara and Joyce."

"Oh and this is Connor." introduced Fred.

"Yeah about that, what's with the whole dad thing?" Buffy spoke for the first time since they arrived.


	3. Knowing the Maybe's

**AN/ **by the way if I put in a P.O.V your gonna have to guess who's (just for the fun of it). If you love the show half as much as I do it should be pretty easy.

_**Previously on Its the Journey not the Destination**_

_"Oh and this is Connor." introduced Fred._

_"Yeah about that, what's with the whole dad thing?" Buffy spoke for the first time since they arrived._

**Chapter 2.**

I looked at the AI members as they glanced at each other awkwardly waiting for someone to explain. Cordy seemed to be the one that they were all looking to, well except Fred who was cooing at Angels baby.

At least I think Wesley said it was Angels, and apparently the other kid is his too. How the hell does that work Vampires cant have kids, plus he's like sixteen. Kids just don't grow up that fast, well except for Dawn but she's special and apparently this kids human. Which cant be right because, hello vampires kid. Unless Angel just never told me he had a kid, if that was the case then boy would he have some explaining to do, especially since he told me he couldn't have kids, there's some things your girlfriend has a right to know. Well ex girlfriend now, but if that kids actually sixteen then he would've been born by the time we were dating. Which means Angel would of had to sleep with someone else, but how does that work because then he would have known about the loophole in the curse and, ok well I'm getting off topic, I do that allot.

Ah finally, it looks like Cordy's gonna speak up.

"Its complicated really, but the gist of it is about a month ago Angelus' enemy from the past came back and kidnapped Connor taking him to a hell dimension when he was just a baby. And now he's back. As a teenager."

"So which one of you ladies is mummy dearest?" asked Spike before we could ask our own questions, but I didn't mind, I've wanted to know who the mum was ever since I found out Angel was the dad. I'll admit I am slightly jealous, why wouldn't I be? Ever since Angel told me he couldn't have kids I spent my senior year fantasizing about me being able to give him one. And now he has two, neither of which is mine. But I'm happy for him, It may not have turned out how he hoped, but at least he has kids, I'm kinda disappointed he didn't tell me about the first one, but then again if my kid got kidnapped I wouldn't really want to be telling anyone either.

"Neither," says Fred blushing "Its." a confused look comes over Fred's face "Um... a... I...I a I don't remember." she looks extremely confused "Why don't I remember?"

"Fred, how can you not..." starts Cordy "Oh god neither do I." she looks to the other members of her team."Does anyone here remember?"

I look at them mildly shocked, how can anyone not remember the name of Angel's son's mother. The whole thing is meant to be impossible, how can you not remember one of the people who made it happen. Besides aren't they Angel's friends.

"You seriously can't remember?" says Connor "How can you not remember." he looks a little disappointed, but covers it up with glares and scowls. I'm sensing that's a thing with him.

"Can you?" asks Fred genuinely.

"I was never told." he lets his mask slip for a second but then covers it up with a scowl.

"Didn't you ever bring it up?" Fred asks "Wouldn't you want to know?"

"I was told it didn't matter."

"But it does, everyone has the right to know about their family." Fred looks at his sympathetically.

"Maybe they don't want to know." says Dawn and I look at her putting my hand on her shoulder, I can't imagine what she's going through, knowing the her whole life was just a lie everything she remembers is fake, I'm proud of her, she may not be completely real, but she my sister. "Maybe the truth hurts to much." her eyes started getting watery and mum pulled her in for a hug from behind, but she didn't cry, she stayed strong, just like a Summers. She smiled at me and I could've sworn it was because she heard what I was thinking.

When I looked back at the others, they all had sad look on their faces, so did Angel's friends, they must have been able to relate to what Dawn was saying.

Connor looked saddened at Dawns small, but meaningful words. Angel gave me that face a few times, usually when I would talk about how easy my life was before slaying and how I wanted to be a normal girl. Then I looked at the little girl in Fred's arms. I felt sympathy for her, she may never get to know who her mum is, she may never get to be an innocent little girl, and she may never get to be normal. But I knew she would be safe, Angel would never let anything happen to his little girl. I wonder how Connor got kidnapped. It's not like Angel wouldn't be protective of his son, so how would this guy from his past be able to take him to a hell dimension without being dead before he even suggested it.

Before I had the chance to think about it any further we were all brought out of our thoughts by Angel exiting the office a determined look on his face


	4. chapter 4 Heratige?

Is this real. Connors sixteen, I've got a baby girl who's mother is unknown, the Scoobies are here, Buffy is here. Sounds like a hell of a day. Which means... Since when does anything ever go to plan. Since when do surprises come one at a time. ...This must be real.

_*Sounds exiting to me. I never would of guessed we'd get another little devil*_

_She's not a devil and neither is Connor._

_*Their the children of the scourge of Europe of course their gonna be powerful and its not like their gonna be little angels. You saw the boy he's already half as strong as us, not long till the girl catches up. We're gonna be the greatest power in the universe and you know it.*_

_That doesn't make them evil._

_*I never said they were evil, but now that you mention it. They got their power from us. Vampire. Evil. Their rooted in darkness. Remember I can hear every one of your thoughts I know you've been thinking about this, ever since the boy came.*_

"I'll check the prophecy that mentions Connor," says Wesley breaking me out of my inner argument. "and i'll find out weather or not she has a mother and if so, who she is."

"Thank you, for everything, brining back Connor and the girl, but Wesley you could of told me. You didnt have to be the one to spend a year in hell, I've done it before, I could've done it again."

"I did have to Angel, to redeem myself of sorts. I dont apreciate what you did to me and im sure the feelings mutual, but if its ok with you I'd like to put that behind us."

"Wesley, what happened in Quor Toth?"

"Spending a year in hell is not what I would call a summer vacation, but you already knew that. It helped me realize that although we weren't on good terms when I left, Angel Investigations is all I have. Quor Toth showed me I could survive on my own, yet I was put in countless situations where I thought of how one of you could've helped out tremendously. So whenever I was faced with odds that clearly outnumbered me in many ways, I asked my self what would the Angel investigations team do. That got me through a lot actually. Knowing that when I came back, I could be accepted back in again. Knowing that maybe I could get my family back. Thats what stopped me from quitting."

"You are a part of this team Wesley. No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone does, including me, were all a family." I say to him. I was extremely pissed at what he had done, but knowing that he, a human, went through a year of hell for me, bringing back my son and a daughter, I had to admit that I did miss him.

"I appreciate that thank you angel, really, but don't you think you should be out there with the others. I think they might want a first hand explanation of how Connors berth is possible." Wes tells me.

"Yeah I'm still not sure what I'm meant to tell them yet."

_*Wimp, you just don't want to get on buffs bad side. again.*_

"How about the truth, that you slept with..." Wes trails off "Um... Angel I believe we have a slight predicament."

_*Oh oh*_

"What is it?"

"I seem to have forgotten who Connors mother is" he says with an extremely confused expression, to be honest he looks like he's lost.

_*He's finally lost it, how can he not remember.*_

"Wes are you feeling ok, how can you not remember."

"Can you?" he says completely serious.

"If cou..." I trail off. can I remember? "Um I think your right, we do have a problem, I cant remember."

_Can you?_

_I asked my demon._

_*why should I tell you?*_

_This is serious_

_*So?*_

_Just tell me!_

_*Why should I?*_

_You don't know do you_

I stated more than asked. He didn't answer.

"Come with me?" I tell Wes.

Walking out of the office, I'm determined to find out what's going on. "Does anyone here remember?" I ask my team. They seem to know what I'm asking.

"None of us." Fred tells me guiltily as she hands me my girl. "You?"

I shake my head sullenly, but cant help smiling, looking down at sleeping beauty sucking her thumb.

_*She's gonna be one hell of a girl, literally.*_

"You've got to be kidding me." says Connor. "There he is telling me how much everyone loves me, how much they miss me. And now here you all are and not a single one of you can remember who my mother is. Your all Pathetic."

"Connor its not our fault, this is serious." I tell him.

"Yeah seriously annoying the hell out of me." says Cordy "I'm sick of those pestering lawyers sticking their noses in our business."

"don't worry princess I will kill the lawyers and take their noses." Gruu promises cordy.

"thanks Gruu."

"Stop before I barph." says Spike. We all glare at him. He just smirks.

"You think its Wolfram & Heart?" asks Wesley.

"But why would they take away our memory of Connors mother, she's dead." reasons Fred.

"She's got a point." says Gunn. "how could they benefit from that."

"Wait a minute shnookems, how do we know Connsey even has a mum." suggests Lorne.

_*oooh told ya he was a devil, doesn't even have a loving mother.*_

"Well why wouldn't he?" says Dawn.

"No I get it, maybe Connor never had a mother." says Wesley.

"He was just put on the earth, made from Angel." finishes Giles.

"I'm right here." says Connor.

"Did you dummy's ever think about just asking someone?" points out Spike, ignoring Connor.

"Lorne!" Cordy shouts at me. "You can sing for Lorne."

"No, no way." I say finally looking up from the little princess.

_*Princess of darkness* _

"Well I don't want to hear you either, but it might be the only way. Besides you can sing in another room where no one has to hear you." Cordy pulls me out of my thoughts.

"What about me?" says Lorne "I don't want to hear him either."

"I don't get it." says Xander.

"Lorne can read people when they sing." Fred explains.

"Dead Boy sings!" exclaims Xander before laughing his head off.

"Yeah horribly." adds Gunn.

Xander just laughed even harder.

"Exactly, if I don't sing no one has to hear my horrible voice." I say.

_*If only they knew.*_

"But, you don't have a horrible voice." Buffy points out.

"Yes I do." I tell her. She seems to get the point, so does Spike, thank the powers he's not on a bad mood.

"Whatever, do you know who my mum is or not." says Connor.

Before anyone can say anything my little girl wakes up and starts crying.

"Shh shh, its okay," I say trying to get her to calm down.

It seems to work because she stops crying. She reaches out to me with an odd look on her face.

_Oh oh I know that look._

_*you bet we do soul boy, she's gonna have a tanti, and there's only one way to get her to calm down. go on you know you wanna.*_

_Be quiet._

"Shh, don't cry don't cry. Its okay everything's going to be okay." I tell her.

She keeps her hand up, scrunching her up face even more.

"Oh no." I mutter.

_*That's right oh no.*_

"What is it, she stopped crying?" says Gunn.

"Connor would pull the exact same face just before he started having a fit." I tell him, not looking up from...

_*only just getting it?*_ Angelus says chuckling.

"She needs a name." Connor states.

_*Bingo*_

"He's right Angel what are you gonna call her?" asks Fred.

I look into her eyes and it hits me. "Indigo."

_*I love it, its perfect for our dark princess, Indigo: the color of midnight*_

"Indigo, how pretty." says Cordy.

"Its my favorite color", says Fred.

"Mine too." says me and Buffy unison. We look at each other and smile, shaking our heads.

_*Aww how sweet, bleh*_

"Its the color of midnight" says Connor.

"Well we wouldn't want another sun" says Joyce_._

_*Yep we got way too many of those*_

"If you'll excuse me id like to research the matter of Connors berth, Indigo's as well" says Wesley before turning into the office, Giles following after him.

"Can I hold her?" asks Gunn.

"No way, its my turn." says Cordy.

_*Here we go again*_

"You held Connor first" says Gunn.

"Exactly that's why I should hold Indigo first, its tradition."

"Actually I held her first" says Fred joining in.

"That's right you tell 'en honey" says Lorne.

"Guys you already had this conversation last week." I point out to them.

"So" says Gunn and Cordy indignantly.

"So, I'm holding her" I join in.

_*Are you serious*_

"Unfair! You held them both first" says Cordy, smiling all the while.

"Their my kids." I say.

_*Not just yours*_

By now some of the Scooby's are laughing along with Indigo at our antics.

"She's my sister, I should get to hold her." says Connor joining in and my smile grows.

_*so the kid does have a sense of humor* _

"Yeah but I only just met her, our time together is precious" says Cordy jokingly.

"Nah, were star crossed" says Gunn going along with it.

"Hey, what about me." says Fred mock hurt, hand on heart.

"Baby were soulmates, you know that." says Gunn pulling Fred into his arms.

"You guys are old news, I should get to hold Indigo." says Dawn joining in.

"Not before I do." says Connor.

"Nope she's all mine, I didn't even get to see Connor as a little one, its only fair I'm next to hold Indigo" says Willow.

"Fair? Fair is me getting to hold her, Uncle Xander is most important." he finishes in a fake proper voice.

_*Uncle Xander, No way!*_

"No way Indi and I are destined to be together, with Fred of course." says Gunn.

"Destined! were prophesized." says Cordy.

"In your dreams she need someone to look up to, a role model, Uncle Spike is just the vampire." says Spike.

_*Great now he's claiming the uncle rights, who's next every other demon._

"If she needed a role model of evil we'll give you a call, but I'm the perfect woman for the job, I actually have a fashion sense." says Cordy.

"This sugar plum need a role model with a voice, I bet she could out sing the angels." says Lorne. " and uncle Lorne would just love to hear the sweet harmony of loveliness."

_*I spoke to soon*_

"Nope little Indi's gonna be a fighter."

_*That's right, he knows what he's talkin' 'bout*_

"Just like her daddy, her brother and the rest of her family." Fred backs him up.

"Yep making me the perfect role model." says Gunn.

Then suddenly Indigo isn't in my arms anymore, Buffy's holding her "I win." she announces.

_*Go Buff!*_

"Cheater!" exclaims Dawn.

"I like to call it playing with my strengths."

"Yeah, super strengths. That's totally unfair." says Cordy.

"And against the rules." adds Gunn.

"There's rules to this game?" says Joyce.

"I always win, that's the rules" says Gunn.

"yeah well I just did." says Connor after zipping past Buffy and taking Indigo.

_*you see that, clearly NOT HUMAN!*_

"Didn't anyone ever teach not to snatch." says Buffy's.

"Didn't anyone ever teach not to steal." Connor counters.

Before anyone can say anything back Cordy begins to float, her eyes glowing.

"What was that?" asks Dawn.

"A vision" answers Fred.

"What did you see?" I ask her

"Its Wolfram&Heart their killing something. Its a girl. But she snot human, she's extremely powerful. Their shooting her with some kind of light. She 's it." says Cordy coming down.

"What did she look like?" asks Buffy.

"Diva. Tall, Curly Blonde hair, bright red dress, bright red lipstick."

"Glory." says Willow.

"They killed her?" asks Xander.

"Did it hurt?" asks Spike.

"Yeah looked pretty painful, why? who is she?" asks Cordy.

"She's a hell god, evil" says Buffy.

"Right so Wolfam&Heart did a good thing, why?" asks Fred.

"Power." says Anya "if their evil they don't want anything evil to be more powerful than them, if they consider her a threat to whatever it is their planning to do, then they'll kill her."

"so this is a good thing, right"

"don't see why not" says Gunn.

"Unless Wolfram and heart want the same thing she did." says Lorne.

"yeah but why would the powers send Cordy a vision just to show us, their not usually this helpful," I point out.

"Maybe Glory's death triggered something" suggests Willow.

"Sounds likely" says Cordy. "When she died there was no body or anything, just a big bang and explosion of light."

"sounds like our best theory." says Buffy.

"Ill go tell the watcher boys." says Cordy disappearing into the office.

* * *

** Thanks for reading, now if you could please review, it makes my day, I swear. By the way for anyone who didn't guess it the POV was Angels and the little stars * were Angelus, I know he probs would be ALOT nastier but I thought hey, he's probably used to being locked up by now. Anyway if you have any requests, questions, comments - please comment or private message me. thanks for reading *ROSE***


	5. Chapter 5 Of a Light Minded Teen

AN: I cut the next chapter in half and posted two small ones instead.

? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾺ?

DAWN

Day two on our latest Scooby adventure, this one being in LA. We arrived yesterday via portal, side affect of Willows spell. How cool is that. And one of the coolest things, Glory is dead. Yep that's right, no more bitchy Hell God trying to kill me. Only down side is that we didn't get to actually see it happen, Spikes pretty pissed about that, but he didn't mind so much when we reminded him it was painful death. We found out she died via Cordelia Chase. Yeah I know, bit of a shocker, but she's actually not so much of a bitch anymore. She got given vision when her friend died or something like that. Nobody likes to talk about it. But the best part of our LA adventure would probably be Angel's kid. She's so CUTE! It's my turn to hold her at 7:30. After arguing about it yesterday, Angel pointed out that she's a kid, not a thing. So Cordy said that we can each babysit her four an hour. Using babysit as an excuse for holding her. So we came up with a roster of sorts, it's kinda first in best first. Every day the roster gets cleared and the first person there picks which half hour they get, and then Angel gets the left over time. He wasn't so happy about that, so he changed it a bit. The latest rules are that you pick a half hour and if something comes up or Angel wants to hold her it's too bad and you miss your shot. Connor, Angels son, mother, is another highlight of our trip apart from the fact that he's a major cutie, he's had a rough life, just like me. He was kidnapped last week and now he's a teenage. He was takes to a hell dimension and time moves faster there so that explains the whole teen age thing. He doesn't seem to like Angel much, I think the only reason he sticks around is because he doesn't want to leave his sister, he doesn't trust us. I think he knows what I am, or at least that I'm not normal. You know how I'va always wanted to be different, well I change my mind. I want to be real, not a big ball of energy. Besides I don't even get some kind of superpowers. So here I am sitting on the stairs thinking. Because that's all I can do. Think.

"Hey Dawnie." Says Angel sitting next to me.

"Hey." I say to him. "What's up."

"Well I was walking around and I noticed a beautiful girl sitting on the stairs all alone." He tells me.

I blush and say "well I was just thinking."

"About what."

"About these last three hectic days. Thinking about what I am."

"And what are you?" He asks me, but I can tell he already knows.

"I'm a big ball of energy in the shape of a human." I tell looking down at my feet.

"No your not." He tells me "your Dawn Summers. An important part of your family. An important part of the battle between good and evil. A hero."

"I'm not a hero, I'm not even real."

Xander sits on the other side of me and says. "Your real Dawn, you hear that it's you heart beat. Your real, your alive. You have a family who loves you very much even if we don't share your blood. Dawn your the Scooby's little sister. Every single person you came here with would risk their life for you a thousand times over, even Spike. And he's evil, that's gotta say something. These people would risk their life for you, not because your the key, but because your Dawn Summers, our favorite little sister who we love very much. We don't love not because of what you are, but because of who you are. Every single person wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. Because your a hero."

I open my mouth to object but Angel interrupts me.

"It's your turn to hold Indi, you don't want to be late Little Hero."

I get up and walk over to Willow who's holding Indigo and I turn back to the boys but their not there anymore. I look down at Indi and I sit on the couch smiling, silently thanking the boys, maybe I can be more than a big light.


	6. Chapter 6 Mummy?

This is the other half of the last one so its a shorty and kinda a cliffhanger.

❄?￢ﾝﾄ?￢ﾝﾄ?￢ﾝﾄ?￢ﾝﾄ?￢ﾝﾄ?￢ﾝﾄ?￢ﾝﾄ

ANGEL

I walk into the courtyard and look up at the moon. I take a deep unneeded breath and allowed my senses to expand. I hear the girls with Xander and Lorne chatting on the couches, Cordy telling them how she got her visions. Gunn, Groo, Spike and even Connor exchanging battle stories, I wince hearing Connor mention fighting ten different demons at once. At least he's talking. I hear the ruffle of pages as Giles and Wesley busy themselves translating a prophecy and discuss what's been happening over the past years.

I sigh and look up at the stars and I can't help but think of what I saw. Indigo. There's markings and symbols on her. Their to faint to see what they mean, that's why I don't think the others have noticed yet. I checked her last night and found them all over her. And when I checked this morning they had gotten darker, but not dark enough for me to see what they were. She's not aging like normal either, she looks as old as Connor did when he was taken, she should only look half that age. At first I thought it was how time passes faster in Quar Toth, but then I noticed that she looked a week older than she did last night. I haven't told the others about my worry's yet, but I think Spike noticed the symbols and I think Wesley noticed the aging, but probably thinks its Quar Toth like I did.

I'm waiting. For a lot of things but what I'm waiting for the most is being attacked. Someone's going to find out about Indi, and then everyone's going to know, just like with Connor. Gunn's waiting too. Whenever I look at him both he and Groo are always scanning the shadows, a weapon within arms reach. Wes is doing it too and neither he nor Cordy have left the hotel at night and when Wes left yesterday it was only for books and groceries and he was back before sunset. Same with Lorne too. The only person who doesn't seem to be worrying is Fred, but I can see how close she's always standing to Gunn, knowing that hell protect her. My whole teams on edge and so am I even a few of the Scoobies have noticed and seem to be doing the same.

Everyone looks up as Wesley, Giles and Willow emerge from the office. "We found something." Says Willow with her bright smile.

"It's a prophecy" starts Wesley before Angel interrupts him.

"I don't want to hear it." He says walking over to where Dawn holds his daughter.

"Angel this something were going to need to be prepared for." Wesley reasons.

"I'm sick of people writing prophecy's about my kids, they shouldn't have to do anything against their will."

"If this is about their mothers then it may have already come to pass."

"My mother?" Asks Connor looking up from his sister with hope in his eyes.

"yes I believe it mentions both you and Indigo, I thought you might know the meaning." Says Wesley turning from Connor to Angel.

"What's it say?" Fred asks eager to help.

"From something that never was, creates the first, the second created of darkness arising. Both being held until the time is right, when something unpredicted comes to passing." Recites Giles.

"their mother..." starts Angel before trailing off. "It's Buffy." says Angel.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#$#$#$#$#

AN. just to let everyone know I'm skipping Connors whole 'I hate my dad' phase. he still doesn't trust Angel and that's why he hasn't left, because he doesn't trust Angel with his sister. I will go more into the whole Connor thing but I'm saving it for a little later.

Thanks for reading please review if you have any questions, or just to make me smile.


End file.
